Solangelo Heartbreak
by EchoStory
Summary: Nico di Angelo has finally worked up the courage to express his feelings to Will Solace but just as he is about to do it Will is...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys,**

 **I've been reading _alot_ of fanfiction lately so I decided to wrte on on my OTP. SOLANGELO FOREVER! This is my first fanfic so creative criticism is welcome!**

 **EchoStory out.**

Nico's POV

I had been avoiding Will in the infirmary. Every time I caught a glimpse of the blond I turned around and pretended to be asleep.

He was beautiful, his freckled nose, the most gorgeous eyes and blond hair Apollo would be jealous of. He was so funny and he saved lives while I radiated death, in other words: he was absolutely perfect.

I knew that if I saw Will I would embarrass himself beyond measure. I would just have to push down the feelings and plunge on like he had been doing for a very long time.

The three days did, fortunately, go quickly. It was so relieving when I woke up on the last day.

I saw Will coming towards him, a huge smile plastered across his face. I started panicking, but I just couldn't help staring at the gorgeous guy walking towards him. Just when I thought I would have to run away, Kayla came towards Will and whispered into his ear. Will frowned and walked towards a wailing child.

Seizing my chance, I slipped my feet into my shoes and made a dash for the exit.

"Leaving so soon?" Will was behind me, a disappointed look on his beautiful face.

"It'sbeenthreedaysdoyouhereJasoncallingIbettergo," I said and, like my excuse, rushed out of the infirmary.

Without looking back, I ran to my cabin and locked the door behind me.

I collapsed onto my bed.

 _Hello, old friend_ , I thought, only just realising how much I had missed this cabin. I shut my eyes, relishing in the fact that my eyes didn't burn from too much light. And before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

I couldn't do it.

Every time I worked up the courage to even leave my room, I chickened out. Only peeking out from behind my pitch black curtains.

My heart cracking every time I saw Will.

It had been seven days since I had had a decent meal. I had been paying the Stolls to get my pizza to eat.

"NICO IF YOU DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR, I WILL HAVE TO BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR! WHY HAVE NOT COME OUT?! I WILL MAKE YOU SWALLOW YOUR EYES SO YOU CAN WATCH ME SLIT OPEN YOUR STOMACH!" Jason's voice was so commanding that I could almost not resist, foolishly thinking that he wasn't serious, I just groaned in response.

I jumped three feet in the air when an ear-splitting crash sent splintered pieces everywhere. On the other side of the crash site stood a very angry Jason.

"You thought I was kidding," he growled. "And what is that degusting smell?" I lay down and turned around to face the wall.

"What's going on Nico?" Jason said softly. "You can tell me anything."

I did not reply but Jason saw me stiffen and the tiniest of whimpers exited my mouth.

"I'll be right back," Jason got up and ran out my 'door'.

Five minutes later he was back.

With Piper.

"This is bad," I heard her whisper to Jason. She shooed him away and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Nico, please turn around," she said in a velvety soft voice. When I didn't reply she added charmspeak.

"Nico, turn around now."

I, reluctantly, turned around against my will.

"So what's his name?' she asked as I sat up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I didn't look at her, a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Nico."

"What?"

" _Nico_."

"Yes?"

"NICO!"

"Will," I said quietly then ducked away under my duvet.

"Nice, I see you have good taste," she looked thoughtful. "But what has that got to do with you living in the Palace of Stench." She gagged. I peeked out from under my duvet. I just sighed and blushed.

"Aww, that's adorable," Piper looked like a child who had just seen a puppy.

"What?!" I was now mad.

"You know he might like you too," she said in a sing-song voice. "Just she your affection, any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Well," I said giving in. "What do you suggest?"

Piper looked surprised he replied, "Flowers, especially someone like Will. Ooo, and dress up!" I nodded and looked like I had a plan.

"First, we pretend that I was in here because the Stolls spiked the pizza," Piper nodded. "Next we have a questionnaire to a bunch of people, _including Will_ , on favourite flowers and colours."

"You're pretty good at this," Piper said with respect.

"Let's go."

Piper and I started with Kayla. We went on to Rachel, Annabeth. Then to Will. Continuing to Percy, Jason, Tyson and Drew.

We studied our results.

"Only Percy would say Seaweed and Blue," said I sarcastically.

"Will said, Tulips and Yellow," Piper said seriously.

"Perfect! Those in season!" I giggled, and Piper looked like she had seen a ghost. Well, I didn't giggle often, in fact, Piper had never heard me giggle. It must've been very serious.

"I'll get the suit, you get the flowers," we nodded seriously and went in our separate directions.

"I need yellow tulips," I told the person on duty at the Demeter Cabin.

"Of course!" she told me, with forced cheerfulness; obviously shocked to see me ordering flowers.

"They can be picked up in two hours," she gave me a ticket. I smiled at her (it looked like she had had a heart-attack) and left the room.

I was so happy, I skipped to his cabin.

"In a good mood now are we?" the smooth voice of Will came from next to me. I forced myself to walk. "Don't stop, it's cute." Will ruffled his hair and I playfully batted it away and laughed.

"Hey Nico, there's-" she broke off as she noticed what was happening. "Oh, okay. I'll come back."

"No don't worry, I'm headed to the infirmary!" he smiled at me and walked away.

"Did you notice how he was nowhere near the infirmary?" I glared at her and she got to her topic sentence. "I found the _perfect_ suit it matches your skin tone!"

"And the tulips can be ready in two hours! We're on course for tonight."

"Kayla told me he would be in the infirmary alone tonight! I got Leo to hack the sound system and it will play his favourite song as you walk in," Piper looked so excited. Then she softened, "I've really seen a new you and Nico I've realised I always thought of you as dark and mysterious but you really are one of the best people I've had the privilege of meeting." And before he could re-act she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

Surprisingly, I smiled and hugged her back.

"You're really great Piper McLean. You are now one of my best friends. Now let's go."

"You look FANTASTIC!" Piper squealed as I emerged from the bathroom, in his suit. She handed me the flowers, which she had added deep blue lavender, accenting the yellow.

"These are perfect, thanks Piper, you're the best," they hugged and I took a deep breath, "Cross fingers."

She held up her hands, crossed her fingers.

I smiled and walked out of the cabin, setting off for the infirmary. I couldn't keep a bounce out of my walk.

Just as I walked past the ally between the Aphrodite Cabin. I stopped and felt my heart get wrenched out of my chest.

Drew and Will were kissing.

I dropped the flowers and felt tears well up in my eyes. I could not keep the shadows in anymore.

I gave up. Will looked up just as the shadows exploded, and I ran.

The earth broke and left deep scars, skeletons rose and the sky went dark.

All of my closest friends, Annabeth, Percy and all of the people on the Argo II, even the ones in Rome, felt it.

The pain of my heart cracking into a million pieces and disappear. I felt anger and every light in camp went off. Apollo's light was no match for my pain.

I entered the cabin and as I closed the door, a cage of bones surrounded it. I fell into my bed, eyes streaming, and forced myself into sleep and I fell asleep to the cries of pain of my friends.


	2. AN excuses excuses

So, I've neglected this fic – I'll admit it.

But I am working on the next chapter.

Until I update, you can check out my wattpad account (EchoStory)

Much appreciated,

EchoStory xx


End file.
